


That's Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William never really gave much thought to his biological father. He remembers his mom Saying he had his fathers eyes or that he loved him very much. But he never worried about it why worry about someone not in your life. That was until he found out who his dad actually was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Enough

William had a pretty good life. Very normal uneventful (minus that time he was kidnapped by some crazy old dude). But besides that he had a very happy average suburban life. Made good grades, had a lot of friends played baseball. He had an incredible mom who always put him first, an awesome stepdad who cared about him and treated him like his own kid and an obnoxious little sister. So his biological father never really crossed his mind. He remembers his mom saying things like he had his fathers eyes or that his father loved him a lot. But he never really worried about it why worry about someone not in his life. Then he turned eighteen and he found out who his dad was. Now William remembered meeting Oliver a few times when he was younger. It started to eat at William a little it was one thing that his bio father left before he was born without knowing about him. But Oliver met him Oliver spent time with him and still left. So that is how William found himself knocking on a the door of a strangers house.

  
"Harper Lyla Queen leave your brother alone" William heard a woman yell on the other side of the door. He was about to leave when the door opened "hey"

  
"Sorry I was umm-" he stopped talking when he realized the small blond women was staring at him "I was looking for Oliver Queen"

  
"Yeah of course" she paused her hand was on her pregnant stomach she looked instantly nervous when she saw him "he's not home but he will be in a few minutes you can come inside if you want"

  
"Thank you" William said following her inside. The first thing William noticed was the millions of pictures everywhere. One of Oliver hugging the her from behind and kissing the top of her head. A picture of Oliver holding a small baby that didn't appear to be their child but he still had tears in his eyes. Oliver and Felicity with two blonde haired children the little girl who looked slightly older hitting the younger boy Oliver holding her away. It seemed like an odd picture to have one the mantle. One of a few women and Oliver the blond one who was obviously his wife leaning on his left shoulder another blonde standing on his right side and a brunette on his back he looked like he was trying to seem annoyed but was actually happy. Then the basics wedding pictures, sonograms, them holding babies at the hospital.

  
"I'm Felicity by the way I probably should've told you that before I invited you into the house"

  
"I'm William"

  
"I know" of course she knew she didn't just let a strange nineteen year old into her house without recognizing him.

  
"So how long have your two been married" not knowing what else was he supposed to ask he suddenly realized he's way to awkward for this.

  
"Seven years"

  
"Cool" William nodded "how many kids do you have I saw some pictures"

  
"Two Harper and TJ but in two months or so it'll be four" Felicity said smiling awkwardly and checking her phone again.

  
"Felicity are you alright I got your 911 is everything ok are the babies coming-" Oliver came to a

screeching halt the second he made eye contact with William, who was feeling very small with both of them staring at him.

  
"I'll leave you two alone" Felicity said squeezing Oliver's hand "and next time don't assume it's the babies two months we have two more months" the two men sat in an awkward silence for a few moments.

  
"She seems nice" William said not exactly sure where to start.

  
"Yeah she's just felicity's, Felicity is the greatest" Oliver's smiled when he said felicity's name reminded William of Jason's smile every time he looked at mom.

  
"Daddy" the little girl from the pictures smiled as Oliver pulled her up into his arms.

  
"Hey peanut did you have fun with your aunt Thea after school today"

  
"Uh huh" she nodded "aunt Thea said that her baby is gonna be here soon"

  
"It is and you know your new brother and sister are gonna be here soon too" William suddenly felt very awkward. And was trying to remember why he was here.

  
"Hey me and William are gonna go talk. can you go and play outside with TJ and mommy"

  
"Ok" she said happily running out of the room.

  
"I think I'm gonna go" William said shifting awkwardly "go play with your kids"

  
"William wait" Oliver said following William out of the living room.

  
"No I don't even know why I came here my girlfriend thought it would be good for me. But I have a life I have a mom and a dad and a little sister and you have two kids and two more on the way a niece or nephew and that is okay. So much more than okay. Just cause you knocked my mom up nineteen years ago doesn't mean you owe me anything"

  
"Letting you go was the hardest decision I've ever had to make. And if you want to leave and never speak to me again that's ok" Oliver said.  
"How did Felicity know who I was" William asked after the long silent pause.

  
"Umm well she knew I had a kid that wasn't with her. She actually met your mom a few times. And your mom has sent me some pictures of you over the years so I guess she put two and two together"

  
"Why do you have this picture on your mantle" William asked pointing to the one of the kids fighting and Oliver holding them apart.

  
"It's from my sisters wedding the photographer took it and I don't know me and Felicity just like the realness of it"

  
"It's cute"

  
"So you said something about a sister" Oliver asked.

  
"Yeah Lily she's seven just getting to the point where she's annoying" William smiled.

  
"Please I have a little sister too I most defiantly understand. And I hate to break it to you but it doesn't get much better mines married and pregnant and still annoying"

  
"Thanks for destroying the hope" William sighed dramatically.

  
"Would you like to stay for dinner. It's Saturday so my sister and her husband are coming over but we're just having pizza. So you're more than welcome to join" Oliver offered sticking his hands in his pockets.

  
"Yeah I'd like that"

  
"Good. I'll let Felicity know" Oliver said with a huge smile on his face almost the same smile he had when Harper jumped into his arms. 

  
William enjoyed dinner. They hit every topic school, sports, whether Gotham city was as dangerous as they say and Thea and Felicity discussed pregnancy. It was nice they were nice. Oliver would never be his dad Jason was his dad he raised him. But Oliver's his father and that was enough for William.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy leave a comment or a kudos and follow me on tumblr @bisexuallraypalmer


End file.
